lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Siobhan
| background = white | font = century gothic | color1 = #463B49 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #CDE1E8 | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Troianbellisario.jpg | width = 275px | name = Charles Paige Siobhan | age = 23 | gender = Female | education = Lebeaux University graduate | birthday = July 23, 1992 | address = 32/B Russell Avenue, Lebeaux | occupation = Chef | relationships = Jaime Cabrera | housemates = Lauren Brodie and Connor Prichard | personality = Paige likes to help other people, and is usually in control. She's a perfectionist, a very talented person, and although she doesn't like to admit it, very competitive. She will protect her friends at all costs and will do anything to make them happy. She's strong-willed and opinionated, and when put in a difficult situation, will stop at nothing to find a way to solve it. | appearance = *'Hair Color:' Dark Brown *'Eye Color:' Light Brown *'Height:' 5'7" (1.70 m) Paige has a very slim face complimented with high cheekbones, thin lips, and dark almond shaped eyes. She has a peach and cream complexion and long medium brown hair usually worn down in waves. She has an athletic figure from playing sports that keep her image and figure perfectly intact. | family = Paige is a twin, and the fact that her twin is male didn't really help. Her father always paid more attention to him, especially after the divorce when she lived with them. She's always been closer to her mother and felt safer around her, which is why she moved out with her in Barfield. Her mother remains supportive of her, and she and her brother are on good terms with each other now. Her father, not so much. Then there's Paige's infamous grandmother who died for some reason. | friends = *'Lauren Brodie:' Lauren and Paige have known each other since high school, and are very close friends. They look out for each other and make sure neither of them do anything stupid. *'Connor Prichard:' Paige only met Connor because of Lauren, but right now they are really close. They get along like siblings, and are always happy to be around each other. *'Wesley Mercer:' Wesley and Paige met in eighth grade but then he moved to Lebeaux for high school and she forgot all about him, but then they saw each other in college again and became best friends. Little did she know that Wesley had this huge crush on her. He was rejected but they still remain friends. *'Jaime Cabrera:' So Paige may or may not have feelings for Jaime, but as of now any possibility of it is being denied because she'll only get hurt. They are close friends as of now and they care about each other a lot. | history = Paige was born and raised in Miduna Beach with her twin, Patrick. Their parents got divorced when they were five, and they lived with their dad, while their mom moved out in Barfield. At an early age, Paige learned she could gain his favor by displaying interest in sports, and basically doing whatever it is that her brother did. Being forced to act like a boy and always being compared to Patrick caused things to fall apart with Paige and her father, so she moved out with her mom to Barfield when she was 13. When she was in eighth grade she met Wesley and they became friends but he moved to Lebeaux during high school and she forgot all about him. In high school, Paige met Lauren and became friends, and later on, became friends with Connor as well. Paige and Lauren made plans to go to Lebeaux University and rent an apartment together, which ended up being true. Along the way, she met Wesley and Jaime and also became friends with them. At one point Wesley admitted to having this huge crush on Paige and evidently, got rejected because she may or may not have feelings for Jaime but that's another story. And then a few days later, Paige's father and brother visited unexpectedly, and she got Wesley to pretend to be her fake boyfriend. It went well, and everything was great for a while, until she had to leave because her grandmother got sick and needed to take care of her. She came back for a visit and then left again, but now she's back permanently because there's nobody to take care of anymore. (sadface.) | trivia = *Paige is allergic to lobsters. *She is very organized. *Paige is a great cook. | note = Time for Lebeaux Gang to end because ever since Corey and Keve disappeared, it just hasn't really been the same. Anyway, in 2017, Paige and Jaime get married. In 2019, they want to start a family, but after a year of trying for a kid and Paige still isn't pregnant, they decide to figure out what's up. Turns out Jaime is infertile and cannot have kids. Paige ends up getting a sperm donor and has one child, Nicolas Cabrera-Siobhan. However, due to problems in her pregnancy, she is unable to have anymore children. In 2022, they adopt a one year old girl named Taraji Cabrera-Siobhan. In 2027 they adopt a young girl who is a year older than their son and she's named Maya Cabrera-Siobhan. That's about it. | fc = Troian Bellisario | user = InsaneBlueberry}}